1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heater, especially to a micro heater.
2. Description of Related Art
To increase a reaction speed and save cost of synthesizing a material, the material needs to be synthesized in a micro reactor. The micro-reactor includes a plurality of micro pipes. Each of the micro pipes includes a plurality of micro reaction tanks each having an area less than 10 square micrometers. If a reaction process of synthesizing the material includes a plurality of reaction steps, each of the reaction steps is accomplished in one micro reaction tank, and all of the reaction steps are accomplished in the micro reaction tank of one micro pipe. Generally, the micro reaction tanks should be heated by a typical heater, in the reaction process of synthesizing the material.
However, a heating area of the heater, such as a typical resistance wire, is generally far greater than the area of the micro reaction tank. For example, a heating area of the resistance wire is greater than 100 square micrometers. If one of the micro reaction tanks is heated by the heater, adjacent micro reaction tanks would be heated by the heater at the same time. Thus, reaction temperatures of the micro reaction tanks are hard to control.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a micro heater, to overcome the above-described shortcoming.